perdon me enamore de tus ojos
by yahelo
Summary: tsunami a sido lastimado sentimentalmente pero habra una luz en su oscuro lugar sin que el lo sepa


_**advertencia este fic tiene contenido que no es apto para personas que aborrecen el yaoi y no tenga una mente madura ya que no acepto comentarios insultandome o criticando el fic de una manera grosera aparte tiene ecenas de sexo gracias por su atención y comprencion**_

**esta historia no me pertenece si no a solo darko bueno es la conti de su historia .**

**endo: y le pertenecemos a leven-5**

**yo: si si lo que digas**

**perdoname me enamore de tus ojos**

narración tsunami

a pasado bastante tiempo como unos 3 años ? no se en el me a olvidado en el que yo he llorado cada noche en que e visto crecer a su hijo cada vez que le veo cada vez que le hablo quiero hacerlo mio pero….

ya no es posible no debo olvidarlo es lo que me aconsejan mis amigos es fácil decirlo pero difícil hacerlo desafortunadamente me enamore de l el nunca lo hiso o si? no si me hubiese amado me esperado pero no le culpo no era correcto aparte yo nunca le podría dar la ilusión de un hijo …..

_narración normal_

un peli rosa caminaba y admiraba el hermoso mar de inazuma ( hay no se si haiga uno pero yo lo puse)

su miraba estaba perdida recordaba aquel momento donde se entrego por primera vez a su inocente portero

*flas back*

tachimucai : te gusta el lugar tsunami-chan

tsunami: cla-claro es muy hermoso tachi

tachimucai: que bueno – el peli café se abrazo a su chico de mar pero este se resbalo y calleron encima de la extensa y amarillenta arena-

tachi yo.- el peli cafe quedo encima del ojo negro provocándoles un gran sonrojo en ambos por instinto tachi roso sus labios con los del surfista este no tardo en responder formando un dulce e inocente beso poco apoco la pacion fue reinando la ecena y los besos fueron mas largos y salvajes en un descuido de tachi el mayor quedo arriba de el

tsunami: te are mio – el oji azul intento resistirse pero las caricias los besos los suspiros de su ahora seme lo estaban volviendo loco asi que se dejo llavar- …

tsunami empezó a lamber el cuello con pasión provocándole gemidos al menor empezo con quitarle la polera y tocar ese blanco y bien formado torso el pequeño no se quedo atrás e imito la acción del mayor

tsunami: co-comensamos?

tachi: ha-hai

tsunami le bajo de un tiron los pantalones junto con los boxers que llevaba este le metio tres dedos a la boca el portero empezo a lamberlos de una forma sensual esto éxito demasiado al moreno al sacarlos abrió las piernas del peli café y metio un dedo lentamente el uke dio un pequeño gemido de dolor este al meter el segundo el gemido aumentaba al meter el tercero ….

tachi: sa-sacalos te te quiero adentro-este obedecio la petición del uke al meter su miembro este dio un gran gemido de dolor tsunami lo masturbo para que se tranquilizara al lograr su objetivo empezó a moverse lentamente para no lastimarle este solto gemidos combinados que demostraban un poco de dolor pero ala vez placer para los dos el placer aumentaba mas y mas tsunami cada vez aumentaba la velocidad el moreno saco su miembro

tsunami: vol-volteate- el pequeño dudo un poco pero al final lo hiso apoyando sus rodillas y manos en la arena tsunami volvió a penetrarlo era extraño tachi empezó a gemir con gran fuerza tachi: tsunami da-dame mas – aquel comentario tsunami aumento su velocidad

tsunami: tachi voy a llegar

tachi: corrette a a dentro por-haa-vor- al llagar al climax el se corrió dentro de su uke y este en la arena los dos calleron en el suelo agotados

tachi: tsunami te amo

tsunami: yo igual –este se limito a besarle la frente para luego vestirse e ir a casa con su ahora uke

*fin de flash back*

tsunami: *suspiro*- el ex defensa no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas- si ubiera sabido que solo centias atracción

¿?: balla que todavía no lo olvidas verdad?

tsunami: he? – ete volteo al ver la persona que le hablo era -a eres tu toko

una peli sarmon con el pelo amarrado de una coleta de aproximadamente 23 años con unos hermosos ojos azules , podría decirse que tenia un bueno físico

toko: no el ada de los dientes

tsunami: jaja que risa*sarcasmo*

toko: y no me vas a responder

tsunami:- este desvio la mirada- n-no

toko: mm que malo bueno porque no me cuentas todo que parece que no le has contado a nadie con detalle verdad?

tsunami: n-no –le miro directamente a los ojos- bueno te locontare pero en otro lugar vale

toko: ok

estos se dirijieron al parque se sentaron en una banca tsunami empezó su relato le conto como se habia enamorado de el , porque motivo lo abandono e incluso le conto que tuvieron relaciones sexuales

tsunami: y eso es lo que paso

toko: sabes- la oji azul dio una pequeña pausa – tachimucai en esos días estuvo demasiado triste casi no comia no iba a los entrenamientos y empeso a sentir un rencor hacia a ti en unos cuantos meces conocio a una chica bastante bonita por cierto que le lebanto los animos y se fue enamorando de ella tras el timpo olvido ese rencor y junto a el a ti

tsunami: si pero creo que fue lo mejor no?

toko: si como diría midorikawi si amas a alguien déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo si no nunca lo fue

tsunami: tienes razón bueno supongo que me tengo que ir

este estaba apunto de marcharse pero fue tomado delicadamente de la muñeca

toko: tsunami no te lastimes mas por favor te propongo algo tu saldrás conmigo para ir olvidándolo vale

tsunami:yo- este no sabia que responder pero era lógico si tachimucai lo olvido a si el podría acerlo t estaba decidido a si que respondio- pasare por ti a las 5 pm- dicho esto se fue dejando a toko un bastante sonrojada

toko: *susurrando* tsunami eres tan ciego si supieras que yo…-la chica no pudo contenerse y solto unas cuantas lagrimas dio un gran suspiro y se retiro del lugar

**que les parecio espero que te alla gustado darko-chan te puedo llamar a si no bueno como saben esto continuara **

**nota : si quieren ver la historia verdadera busque en mi perfil en autores favoritos piquenle en solo darko y busquen su historia nombrada "una decisión dolorosa " bueno sin mas nada que decir cambio y fuera.**


End file.
